One main task of air spring systems is changing the height level of the vehicle. The driving dynamics and driving comfort are also improved with the air spring system. Particularly in the case of passenger vehicles, however, there is the problem of limited accommodation options. Less and less room is available for the components of the air spring system. Therefore, solutions are being sought that require as little construction space as possible.